Drabble Rainbow
by Josephine Falnor
Summary: Short pieces about Matt and Mello, about their interactions with each other on a daily basis. Stories will range from K to M ratings.
1. Health Scare

_**Author's Note: Hey everyone! So this is the first in what I hope will be a long line of drabble-type shorts. All of them will focus around Matt and Mello. Why Drabble Rainbow? Because some stories will be darker, some will be lighter, and everything in between. I'll just post shorts as I come up with them. :3**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Title:<span> **Health Scare

**Rating: **T (For minimal swearing.)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Let me lick it, Matt."<p>

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Then it's an order!"

"I said no, Mello. Seriously. Just wait a bit. It'll only be able twenty minutes."

Mello blinked, staring at Matt. Matt, who always obeyed him. Matt, who did what he wanted. Matt, who forever wanted to make him happy. _That_ Matt…was now disobeying him.

Mello wanted to get angry. He wanted to scream at Matt, and force the ginger boy to let him have his way.

Despite his desire to maintain his aggravation, Mello didn't scream or attack Matt.

"But why not?" Mello whined, knowing just how incredibly childish he sounded.

"Because the cookies have egg in them, and uncooked egg can lead to salmonella!" Matt replied, raising his voice, obviously frustrated. "No, you may not lick batter off of the mixing spoon!"

Mello's lips pushed out, pouting in a way only Mello could pout.

"I only want a little."

Matt just turned to glare at the blond.

"…please?"

To that, Matt just rolled his eyes.

"Cookies cook fast, Mells. Deal with it. You'll just have to wait."

Mello stared at Matt for a few seconds, looking injured after having his request denied. Sighing a little, he backed off slowly.

"Fine. I'm going to watch TV then until they're finished," the blond said, watching Matt's back.

"You do that," Matt sighed. "I'll join you once the dishes are done."

"Sounds good," Mello replied, slowly reaching to take one of the small balls of chocolate chip cookie dough off the pan, thinking the ginger wouldn't notice if he was sneaky.

"Put that back, Mello," Matt said slowly, his voice almost dangerous.

Mello blinked, surprised that Matt had even heard him.

"Damnit, Matt! You're so fucking mean to me sometimes!" Mello snapped, throwing the dough back onto the pan, before storming off.

Matt rolled his eyes. It really wasn't that big of a deal like Mello thought it was. As soon as Mello had left the kitchen, he went to put the baking sheet into the oven, and set the timer. As he started to run the water to wash the dishes, however, he got an idea. One that meant he was caving in, in a way, but an idea, none the less.

Getting out another box of cookie mix, he started the dough again, this time skipping out on the eggs.

"Hey, Mello," he called gently, walking out towards the couch. "I have something for you."

"I don't want it," Mello replied, focusing on the TV, trying to ignore Matt. He knew he had no right to be so angry. Matt was just trying to keep Mello from catching a disease. Still though…he always loved eating raw cookie dough. It wasn't fair for Matt to keep that from him.

"You don't want cookie dough?" Matt asked, half-grinning.

"It'll make me sick," Mello replied back irritably.

"Not this batch," Matt replied, sauntering over to the couch, and setting the cooking bowl on Mello's lap.

Looking down, Mello saw the dough, before glancing up at Matt.

"I made more, without egg, this time," the ginger said, grinning as he dipped a finger in the dough, withdrawing some, before pressing his finger to Mello's lips.

Without taking his eyes off of Matt, Mello slid his mouth around Matt's finger, licking off the dough.

"Happy?" Matt asked. Mello just nodded, before dipping into the dough to have another bite.

"You know…" Mello said, leaning back into the couch. "…there's only about a 1 in 30,000 chance of getting salmonella poisoning from raw cookie dough."

Matt laughed. "Not worth the risk, Mells. Sorry. Just be happy I made you safe, eggless cookie dough."

Mello sighed. "Fine, Matt."

"Love you, blondie."

"Love you too, ginger."


	2. A Certain Popular Vampire Story

_**Author's Note: For the record, I actually like the book talked about in this piece. My girlfriend, however, finds it far less enjoyable. This drabble is born out of multiple "arguments" we've had over it. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rating<strong>: T

* * *

><p>"I can't understand why you like this!" Mello snapped irritably, flipping through the book Matt had lent him.<p>

"It's cute! What's your problem, Mells? It's just a romance. Stop taking it so seriously!" Matt retorted, tired of Mello's complaints. "You know, you don't actually have to read it…"

"I want to read it, so I can argue about it with you properly," Mello muttered back, going back to reading the page he was on. He read for a while, before slamming the book shut, and throwing it on the nearby table.

"Can't handle any more of it right now?" Matt asked, looking over at Mello from his game. Mello just glared.

"It's so stupid! Bella's fucking annoying. Why the hell does everyone like her? She's not interesting! Seriously, it's ridiculous to have all the boys she knows acting so interested in her, when she's completely devoid of personality."

"You're not reading it right. You're supposed to ignore Bella—" Matt started, before being cut off.

"I know, I know! I'm supposed to project myself on her so I can be a mindless drone like she is. Fucking hell, Matt! This is so stupid!"

Matt sighed, going back to his game, deciding an argument really wasn't worth it at the moment.

"Bella's so fucking subservient to him!" Mello growled, half an hour later. Matt didn't bother to pause his game, not really wanting to get involved in this again. "I mean, she does everything she can to please him, despite how mean he is to her, and it's just…it's just…" Unable to come up with a word befitting his issues with the book, he settled for slamming the book shut once again, and dropping it on the floor.

"Jesus, Mells! It's not a big deal! It's just a book! God, I'm sorry I ever mentioned it to you…" Matt muttered, slumping down in his seat, keeping his eyes on the TV screen. "You know…if subservience is such a terrible quality…never mind…"

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"No, seriously. What were you going to say?"

"Well, just that I can be pretty fucking subservient towards you most of the time," Matt mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"…not as bad as Bella is. Seriously, Matt. Stop trying to defend it. This book is ridiculous."

Matt sighed, but didn't respond, deciding it was best to give in. "Fine, blondie. Whatever you say…"

Mello was quiet for a minute, watching Matt play the game. "I think I know why you like Twilight so much."

"Oh yeah? And what's your theory?"

"Edward reminds you of me," Mello replied, grinning evilly.

At hearing that, Matt stopped, turning to look at Mello as he paused his game.

"Controlling, overpowering, muscular…sounds like me when we're in bed."

Matt chucked a nearby throw pillow at Mello in response.

Chuckling, Mello opened the book again, leaning against the projectile Matt had thrown. "You didn't say I was wrong about that," he said slyly, glancing at Matt before starting to read again.


	3. The Couch

_**Author's Note: Blissful Lissy suggested I write something about the zebra couch in the mafia head quarters. Here it is.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> The Couch

**Rating:** T for swearing

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mello!<p>

"What? I'm busy."

"Oh. Okay. It'll be quick."

"Then tell me what it is!"

Matt looked up from his game of Zoo Tycoon, and grinned at Mello.

"Someday, I want a couch that looks like a zebra. That'd be cool. It'd be like living at the Zoo."

Mello just stared at Matt.

"That's the dumbest fucking idea I've ever heard."

.oOo. .oOo. .oOo.

"We need a new couch," Rod Ross snapped at Mello. "That one's covered in blood."

"Well, what the fuck do you want me to do about it?"

"Order a new one."

Mello rolled his eyes at his boss, but got on the computer to start shopping around.

.oOo. .oOo. .oOo.

A week later, the new couch arrived.

"Zebra, Mello? That's what you picked?"

"Obviously. Don't like it? You pick next time."

Sitting back on the mafia head-quarter's new, zebra print couch, Mello ripped the wrapper off a bar of chocolate, and snapped off a bite.

Matt would be proud.


End file.
